


Spear us through

by JayBarou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Probably Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou





	Spear us through

Gungnir had been loyal to Asgard since the first breath of a dwarf had fallen upon white-hot metal. Gungnir considered her existence to be a magnificent mix of dwarven magics, fair trade and a pinch of mischief. And although Odin and the Dwarves could have produced Gungnir, her diminutive part of free will, consciousness and true life came from that pinch of magic.

Gungnir had had a complicated relationship with Loki since then. She was made for Asgard, for the ruler of Asgard, for Odin. She understood Odin better than anyone, and so she felt in the right helping to make Loki obey.

But still… she had doubts.

The day came when Odin made her banish Thor and prevent him from using Mjolnir (a mockery of a weapon with a bullheaded personality if someone were to ask her, alas, no one ever did). Gungnir was thrilled; she had feared Thor would come to hold her and use her power like some sort of light beam, and reduce her to a Mjolnir II or be shelved and never understood under Thor’s rule.

But then Odin went to sleep (she was not THAT power-draining, was she?) And it should have been Frigga who held her. But they had never quite understood each other and she passed the burden to Loki.

That was a hold! Such strength in his young hands, such finesse, such immediate understanding of her power! It was all Gungnir could do not to faint and become a soggy spaghetti in his hands. That was a King, alright.

And she didn’t quite understand what happened next. Loki whispered his plans to her and she had been reminded of a younger Odin. So alike those two despite not sharing blood. But… Something went alarmingly wrong. Gungnir, used to bows and obedience at her presence, felt for the first time a hatred and rebellion that was unprecedented coming from her subjects.

Then Odin was awake and Loki was hanging and Gungnir was holding both brothers from falling, she was not magic just for sparkles. But Odin said no and the magic of the three kings of Asgard made her collapse, two telling her to let go and one too blind to magic to feel a thing. Idiot. And Loki let go.

Gungnir had wanted to mourn, but Odin had plans and no time to stop so she had to keep his path. Odin’s hold of her became full once again, but her doubts increased.

It was a relief learning that Loki was alive. She was happy to work with dark energy to send Thor to retrieve him from Earth (no matter how disgusting working with that slimy energy was). Gungnir changed tracks quickly when Loki came not quite the same and she was forced to sentence him.

She didn’t doubt. She outright didn’t agree.

She didn’t agree with a lot of the things that followed. Up until Odin heard the guard speak of Loki’s death and decree that Loki’s body should be retrieved, beheaded, body burnt then buried and head kept in a jar to rot. A proof of death, he said.

Of course, Odin was trying to rile up Loki under his disguise, Loki's disguise was't quite good enough to trick them, but she was tired of threats. She drained Odin again and sent him to sleep. Loki had been both pleased and surprised, and they got away with it as soon as Thor came to refuse his kingship. Gungnir was free to obey Loki.

Together they fixed what Odin had been harming. They let go of their colonies who soon rebelled and became independent and started to trade and prosper in their own. They focused on Asgard, and Loki confided his experiences with Thanos.

Gungnir had never imagined such a hedonistic style of life was compatible with a good ruler. But it was. And she was thrilled when her king’s hedonism extended to her. She enjoyed the days Loki secreted away that mortal man. The times when Loki tied his mortal’s ankles to her ungiving metal with a little spellwork, very wide appart. Or that time when the human had liked her suggestively looking into Loki’s eyes. 

Oh, and how to forget that delicious time when the human turned woman had been forced to sit on her, weights on both feet and hands bound to the ceilling, making Gungnir press between her folds. Gungnir had never been part of something so depraved and delicate. Toeing both pain and pleasure deliciously. And she fed off it. She had been so wrong when she thought Loki was anything like Odin.

Which is why she would forever hate Thor for discovering their trick. 

She wasn’t quite sure of what happened then. Loki was taken from her side and the next think she knew, there was a woman of Odin’s blood on the throne of Asgard. Madness. Utter madness and bloodspill. All their good work undone in a matter of days. Loki would be upset. If he had even survived. 

The new queen had been banished before Odin’s death (that much she had felt, so maybe Loki was fine), so Gungnir’s true owner was Loki if Thor still refused Asgard’s throne. The human had come in the middle  of the chaos and he had wanted to fight, but  Gungnir had convinced him (and she would always remember his jump when he touched her and she whispered in his mind) to run away. 

There was hardly anything to save. A few asgardians who would sooner slay him than accept his help. Especially being Loki’s lover. 

The human reluctantly agreed. He took from the palace as many treasures as he coud carry throught the little portal that Loki and him had opened through the worlds. It had taken  Gungnir and him time, stealth and patience, but they had effectively taken Asgard’s best weapons from the new qeen’s hands.

Then in Midgard, Gungnir had wholeheartedly approved of the human’s plan to search for Loki. There had been many complications and Tony had ended up in the hospital. All because that bullheaded man coudn’t accept that he was Loki’s consort. She would have been able to give him so much, make him so powerful, if he only accepted to be consort. 

Then one day the portal to Asgard that they had been using to spy on the queen and check if the princes had come back closed. It closed with fire and brimstone, and Anthony, fresh from the hospital and Syberia just fell to his knees, clutching  Gungnir in his unbroken hand. Eyes glassy, but voice firm. 

“You feel different now”. He said. And it was true, Gungnir had noticed it too. She felt like thunder, and Anthony could feel it too. “Mischief no longer rules Asgard.” she had answeded sadly.

Anthony hadn’t stopped his search. He said Thor may need help. But  Gungnir knew that he was looking for a distraction and a way to say goodbye. Closure. 

In the end it was Asgard who found them. A huge ship that landed in the middle of nowhere closely followed by Thanos’ army. Anthony went to meet them and to see with his own two eyes. He took Gungnir with him without a good reason to explain why she was in his possesion. 

And there was Thor, and Gungnir felt the pull of the new king, but she couldn’t quite… Asgard was no longer. This wasn’t the Asgard she was forged for and her energy resonated much closer to Anthony’s sadnes. Thor was both weary and wary. And he carefuly, very carefuly, explained what had happened to them. But there was no time and Thanos was right behind them, so he reintroduced Loki warily. 

Anthony was too shocked for composture. He ran to the trickster and hugged him the way he had not hugged anyone in a long time. “I thought you were dead, bastard, we couldn’t feel you, and your stupid stick didn’t top telling me I should be your consort, and you were dead, don’t dare do this to me ever again. Pretend you are dead a thousand times to a million kings, but not to me.”

Loki held him close, lavishing him with kisses wherever he could without breaking their embrace. “She told you to be my consort, huh? And you didn’t agree?” Loki was ejoying their private time much more because Thor was banging noislessly on the protection bubble that he had built for them.

“Of course not, you, idiot, you were not here to consent. I know these things in Asgard don’t mean the same as in here.” Tony was relieved but leaning towards furious.

“Well, now I am here to consent.”

“And then I do, but don’t think this means anything. I’m still mad at you.”

“And I told you to be safe because I didn’t trust your good Captain and look” Loki tapped his cast. “You’ll have to tell me everything.”

“After Thanos?”

“Or during Thanos. I can Multitask.”

Gungnir was tired of being ignored and by the power that Asgard bestowed upon her, she joined them. 

Loki gasped at the feeling and dropped the bubble.

Hell broke lose, but that was commonplace for Gungnir.


End file.
